Embodiments are described herein that relate to devices and methods for anchoring a prosthetic heart valve replacement.
A known design for a prosthetic mitral valve employs a tether coupled between the valve and the wall of the ventricle to help secure the prosthetic valve in the native valve apparatus. Problems can arise with a prosthetic valve employing such a tether if the tether is not properly tensioned or if the tether has been deployed in a less than optimal angular configuration or has migrated such that the valve axis is no long orthogonal to the annular plane.
Thus, a need exists for improved devices and methods for deploying and anchoring prosthetic heart valves, and that can provide the ability to adjust the tension on an anchoring tether and/or to reposition an anchor location for a prosthetic heart valve.